piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby's cars series 2 ep 4: The big crash of DOOM!
last time Cruz had an announcement and that was Cruz saying she and Sheldon are gonna marry soon! Sheldon was very happy about this but Herb was not. Herb was very mad and wants to destroy Sheldon! This time the racers do a practice race and the big race but the BIG CRASH OF DOOM happens to one of the racers! Transcript (in race 1) Rex: GASK ITS THE TRACK TIME TREAT! Ernie: Let's do this! Ryan: Yeah! Darrell: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS! Jackson: HAHAHA I'M LEADING YES TAKE THAT LIGHTNING! Lightning: too bad Jackson because I'm right on your rear end here! Jackson: GRRRR! Lightning: AND I TAKE THE LEAD! Jackson: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Cal: Come on Jackson calm down! like seriously you need to like calm down (later) Murray: I PLACED FOURTH GUYS! YEAH! Lightning: Good job Murray! Cruz: I placed 3rd! Jackson: I placed second this sucks so much UGH! Lightning: And I won the race! (one week later on race 2 of this episode) Bob: This is a special announcement. Cruz Ramirez and Sheldon Shifter are gonna marry in about 10 days! And we are invited! Darrell: WOW! AND CAN YOU BELIEVE CRUZ IS ACTUALLY MARRYING SHELDON!!! One would think she would marry Chase or Ryan! BUT SHE IS MARRYING SHELDON! YEAHHH! Bob: Good luck to the both of you Darrell: NO we start the race. BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING AND CONGRATS TO SHELDON AND CRUZ! Bob: MURRAY CLUTCHBURN GREAT START IN 6th! Looks like his confidence really improved after that win! Cruz leads! Sheldon 2nd, Lightning is 3rd and Jackson is 4th. Darrell: Should come off as no surprise a great start for the future husband and wife. Lightning in 3rd and Jackson in 4th. Herb Curbler right now in 5th laying low and not causing crashes which is good. Cruz: I'm leading! Lightning: Awesome! you deserve this victory! Herb(whispering to Dan): Dan! Dan(whispering) Yeah? Herb(whispering): Here's what i want you to do. I want you to go ahead of Sheldon and block him and then while you block i'm i'm gonna bash his side and cause him to crash greatly ok. Dan(whispering): ok sounds good to me! Darrell: ROOKIE DAN OVERTAKING MULTIPLE CARS! ROOKIE CHRIS ALSO DOING WELL! Chris: See you later guys! i'm gonna win! Cal: I'M just glad there aren't any crashes since the last two races. Bubba: I know how you feel next gen Cal! Those crashes were wayyy to much bro. Danny: Bubba you know That's my line! THE NAMES DANNY BRO! Brick: I agree. (77 laps later) Bob: Lap number 78 and Cruz holds the lead! Mcqueen is second! rookie Dan doing great in holding 3rd while Sheldon Shifter is 4th and Herb Curbler is 5th Herb(whispers): Quick Dan! block him. Dan goes in front of Sheldon and block shim Sheldon: hey! Stop blocking me. (Herb hits Sheldon) Sheldon: Wait whats goi- AHHHHHH! IM FLYING! NO IM AIRBORNE NOOO! Darrell: HERB CURBLER GOES INTO SHELDON AND SHELDON IS AIRBORNE! OH NO! SHELDON SHIFTER STARTS TO FLIP 5! 10! 20! NO TWENTY EIGHT FLIPS! ''' Bob: SHELDON LANDS ON HIS WHEELS BUT '''OH NO TIM TREADLESS HITS HIM HARD! SHELDON BURSTS INTO FLAMES AND GOES UPSIDE DOWN! Darrell: AND THEN DUD THROTTLEMAN HITS SHELDON HARD WHILE HE IS UPSIDE DOWN SENDING HIM TO THE GRASS AND CAUSING HIM TO GO BACK ON HIS WHEELS BEFORE COMING TO A STOP AT LAST! The race is red flagged due to fluids parts and more on the track. A TERRIBLE HISTORIC MOMENT HERE TODAY! SHELDON SHIFTER CRASHES WITH JUST 10 DAYS TO GO FOR HIS WEDDING! Cruz: I heard a crash(sees big screen showing the badly badly hurt Sheldon): SHELDON! NO! Lightning: What? Cruz: I THINK SHELDON CRASHED! Lightning: OH NO THATS BAD! (Cruz and Lightning find Sheldon before other racers join them except Herb and Dan who went into the pit area) Red: I AM PUTTING THAT FIRE OUT SHELDON!(puts out Sheldon's fire) Sheldon(very weakly): Guys? Whats going on. Cruz(crying): YOU CRASHED! SHELDON! WE ARE MARRYING REMEMBER Sheldon(very weakly): Oh yeah. We are. Tell me im ok Cruz. Cruz(crying): YOU WILL BE SHELDON! Sheldon(even weaker): I feel terrible. I can see the planet Mars I think. OH AND JOHNNY BLAMER TOO! Brick: IM NOT JOHNNY IM BRICK YARDLEY! Sheldon(even weaker): No Johnny Blamer is not made out of bricks. If he is he would be dead on his first crash. But im Sheldon Shifter I cant lose my yellow beauty Cruz. (Sheldon becomes unconscius) Cruz(crying): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lightning: I. I cant believe this. Sheldon might not survive this one let alone make it to the wedding. Cal: Poor Cruz. Shes so upset but can you blame her Sheldon was the love of her life. Chase: Yeah. Bubba: So sad. The King: Its ok Cruz. Sheldon will survive. Chase: Guys Sheldon just went in the ambulance Cruz: im gonna follow it until it reaches the hospital! SHELDON ILL BE THERE WITH YOU! Lightning: I cant believe Herb did this. Security guard: HERB CURBLER! YOU ARE GETTING A ONE RACE BAN FOR CRASHING SHELDON! Herb: I guess I deserve it. Sorry I was just so mad he was gonna marry Cruz. Security Guard: Looks like you do feel bad about what you did but still A ONE RACE BAN FOR YOU! (later at the hospital) Lightning: We are finally here Cruz. Cruz? Cruz(crying): SHELDONN!!!!!!!!!! YOU CANT DIE ON ME! Lightning: OK you,me,Bobby,Cal,Rich and Chase all enter. Chase: Ok. Lightning: Lets go in the hospital now. (they arrived in Sheldon SHifters room where the weak Sheldon is) Sheldon(weakly): CRUZ! Cruz(crying): SHELDON! THANK GOD YOUR STILL ALIVE I WAS SO (Popeye toot) SCARED! Sheldon(weak): Why did I crash anyway. Lightning: Herb Curbler. Sheldon(weak): What? But why me! Lightning: Last time I heard he got a one race ban. I dont know why he crashed you out. Probably because you are getting married? Cruz: I think I know. When i was mind controlled Herb developed a crush on me and starting dating me. I was mind controlled so I just accepted. When I was uncontrolled I escaped and went back to my true boyfriend Sheldon. Lightning: Wow. Herb tried to date you? Cruz: Yes. Chase: Thats crazy! Lightning: So thats why Herb wanted to crash out Sheldon. Herb was jealous about Sheldon and so he just crashed him out. Sheldon(weak): Johnny Blamer must have replaced me, or was it RUBY EASY OAKS! Or Guam. Please tell me im not in a Guam prison! PLEASE NO! TELL ME I AM NOT CRASHING AGAIN! NOOOO! Lightning: We better go. Cruz: Ok.... (later) Lightning: Back to Herb Curbler thats so ridiculous why he would crash Sheldon. Sheldon even if he survives might never race again. And its all because of one bump! Cal: I know. to be continued in part 5 Category:Historic Episodes of Ruby's Cars Series